muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman
.]] '''Batman' is a DC Comics superhero who first appeared in Detective Comics #27 in May 1939. His true identity is Bruce Wayne, billionaire industrialist, playboy, and philanthropist. Witnessing the murder of his parents as a child led him to train himself to the peak of physical and intellectual perfection, don a costume, and fight crime. Unlike many other superheroes, he does not possess superhuman powers or abilities; he makes use of intellect, detective skills, technology, and physical prowess in his war on crime. Appearances Batman's association with Sesame Street predates the show's premiere. In DC comics ads, alongside Superman, Batman urged young viewers to watch Sesame Street, especially "The Man from Alphabet" segments (which were dropped before the show's national debut). Batman appeared in several Sesame Street segments in animated form (voiced by Olan Soule). In an Ernie and Bert sketch from the first Sesame Street test pilot, Ernie wants to watch Batman on TV, but Bert wants to watch something else. Batman interrupts them, suggesting they take turns in selecting a television program. Batman was joined by Robin (Casey Kasem) in several animated segments (produced by Filmation) which debuted in the end of the first season. Gerald S. Lesser explained the selection of the dynamic duo when he said "some celebrities such as Batman and Robin are enlisted because of their unassailable authority with four-year olds." Lesser, Gerald S. Children and Television: Lessons from Sesame Street. p. 120 *Batman and Robin attempt to capture the Joker but also teach a lesson in crossing the street safely. (Old School: Volume 1) *Batman teaches the spatial concepts of "around", "up" and "through". (Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days) *Batman and Robin catch the Penguin's gang who has dirty windows, teaching the opposite pairings of clean and dirty. Episode numbers from "First Season Show Content 1969-1970." CTW Archives at the University of Maryland. Box 36. Folder 29. In 2005, Jim Henson's Creature Shop supplied additional digital visual effects for the motion picture Batman Begins. References *Baby Gonzo adopted the guise in the seventh season Muppet Babies episode "Sing a Song of Superheroes." *Bean Bunny has a "Batbunny" poster in his room in the 1992 Muppet Kids book New in Town. *Kermit appeared in a Batman parody in the 1997 Muppet Parody Calendar: The Sequel. * The Bear in the Big Blue House song "Bat Dance" spoofs the theme song from the 1960s Batman TV series. * In the video You Can Ask!, when Joe Albuh mentions that FEMA and Sesame Workshop are organizational partners, Big Bird remarks "Just like Batman and Robin!" Connections *Edward Asner played Roland Daggett in Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) *John Astin played the Riddler in the Batman episodes "A Riddling Controversy/Batman's Anniversary" (1967) *Drew Barrymore played Sugar in Batman Forever (1995) *Milton Berle played Louie the Lilac in Batman (1967-1968) *Wayne Brady played Micron in a two-part episode of Batman Beyond (2000) *Roscoe Lee Browne played Dr. Wataki in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1993) *Vin Burnham designed the Batsuit for Batman (1989) and costumes for the Catwoman and Penguin in Batman Returns (1992) *LeVar Burton played Hayden Sloane in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1994) *Tim Burton directed Batman (1989) and Batman Returns (1992) *Michael Caine played Alfred in Batman Begins (2005) *Art Carney played the Archer on Batman (1966) *Jim Carrey played the Riddler in Batman Forever (1995) *Dan Castellaneta played Mr. Brooks in an episode of Batman Beyond (1997) and the Ventriloquist/Scarface on The Batman (2004) *Stockard Channing played Commissioner Barbara Gordon in Batman Beyond (1999) *Townsend Coleman played various voices in Batman: The Animated Series (1992), The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997), and Batman Beyond (1999-2001) *Coolio played a banker in Batman and Robin (1997) *Jesse Corti played Chief Angel Rojas on The Batman (2004) *Tim Curry played additional voices in Batman: The Animated Series (1992) and Mutro Botho in an episode of Batman Beyond (1997) *Barry Dennen played Fred in the Batman episode "The Great Train Robbery" and "The Great Escape" (1967) and voices on Batman: The Animated Series (1992) and Batman Beyond (1999) *Danny DeVito played the Penguin in Batman Returns (1992) *Micky Dolenz played Max and Min in multiple episodes of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *Paul Dooley played Father Michael in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *Aaron Eckhart played Harvey Dent in The Dark Knight (2008) *Morgan Freeman played Lucius Fox in Batman Begins (2005) *Matt Frewer as Sid the Squid in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1993) *Brad Garrett played Goliath in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1994) *John Glover played Dr. Jason Woodrue in Batman and Robin (1997) and the Riddler in Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1998) *Seth Green played Wizard in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) and Nelson Nash in Batman Beyond (1999-2001) *Maggie Gyllenhaal played Rachel Dawes in The Dark Knight (2008) *Mark Hamill played the Joker in Batman: The Animated Series and other animated/video game productions (1992-2006) *Neil Patrick Harris played the Music Meister in an episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) *Melissa Joan Hart played Delia Dennis, Deidre Dennis and Dee Dee in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) *Rutger Hauer played Earle in Batman Begins (2005) *Lisa Henson, as a Production Executive and Senior Vice-President at Warner Bros., was associated with Tim Burton's Batman and Batman Returns (1989, 1992) *Tippi Hedren voiced Donna Day in The New Batman Adventures (1998) *Pat Hingle played Commissioner Gordon in four Batman movies (1989-1997) *Katie Holmes played Rachel Dawes in Batman Begins (2005) *William Hootkins played Lt. Eckhardt in Batman (1989) *Charles Kimbrough played Commissioner Gordon in an episode of Batman Beyond (2000) *Liberace played Chandel/Fingers in Batman (1966) *Edie McClurg played Ms. Martel in an episode of Batman Beyond (2000) and Mrs. Brown in an episode of The Batman (2004) *Mac MacDonald played a goon in Batman (1989) *Michael McKean played 50's Joker in an episode of The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997) and Ian Peek in an episode of Batman Beyond (2000) *Sam McMurray played Pierce in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1993) and Chelsea's Father and others in Batman Beyond (1999-2001) *William H. Macy as Aaron Herbert and Kerros in separate episodes of Batman Beyond (1999) *Peter Marinker played Bane in Batman: Knightfall (BBC Radio, 1994) *Andrea Martin played Mighty Mom in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1994) *Kellie Martin played the Oracle in The Batman episode "Artifacts'' (2007) *Debi Mazar played Spice in Batman Forever(1995) *Ethel Merman played Lola Lasagna in Batman (1967) *Brian Stokes Mitchell played Brian in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *Megan Mullally played Cindy in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1994) *Liam Neeson played Henri Ducard in Batman Begins (2005) *Laraine Newman played Baby Doll in an episode of The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997) *Gary Owens as '50s Batman in an episode of The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997) *Stuart Pankin played Condiment King in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1994) and a key negotiator in an episode of Batman Beyond (1997) *Michelle Pfeiffer played Catwoman in Batman Returns (1992) *Robert Picardo played Eddie G. in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1993) *Jon Polito played the Major in an episode of Batman Beyond (2000) *Vincent Price played Egghead in Batman (1966-1967) *Paul Reubens played Penguin's Father in Batman Returns (1992) *Kevin Michael Richardson played the Joker on The Batman (2004) *Shane Rimmer played an older Gotham water board technician in Batman Begins (2005) *Kelly Ripa played Rockey Valentine in Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) *Robbie Rist played Brian Daly in Batman: The Animated Series (1994) *John Ritter played Dr. David Wheeler in an episode of Batman Beyond (2000) *Rino Romano played Bruce Wayne/Batman in The Batman (2004) *Arnold Schwarzenegger played Mr. Freeze in Batman & Robin (1997) *Joel Schumacher directed Batman Forever (1995) and Batman & Robin (1997) *Glenn Shadix played Artie Brown/The Cluemaster in an episode of The Batman (2004) *Kerry Shale played the Joker in Batman: Knightfall (BBC Radio, 1994) *Alicia Silverstone played Barbara Wilson/Batgirl in Batman and Robin (1997) *Olan Soule played Batman and Alfred on The New Batman/Superman Hour (1968) and other series and a newscaster in the Batman episode "The Pharoah's in a Rut" (1966) *Cree Summer played Maxine "Max" Gibson in Batman Beyond (1999-2001) *Loretta Swit played Dr. Marcia Cates in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *George Takei played Mr. Fixx in the pilot for Batman Beyond (1999) *Jeffrey Tambor played Crocker in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *Uma Thurman played Poison Ivy in Batman and Robin (1997) *Brian Tochi played Albino in Batman Beyond (1999) *Vendela played Nora Fries in Batman and Robin (1997) *John Vernon played Rupert Thorne in Batman: The Animated Series *Gedde Watanabe voiced multiple characters in Batman Beyond (1999) *David Warner played Ra's Al Ghul in Batman: The Animated Series (1992-2000) *Frank Welker played Isis the Cat, Ace the Bathound, and other animal and speaking roles in Batman: the Animated Series (1992-1995) and Batman Beyond (1999-2001) *Fred Willard played Ross Darren in an episode of The Batman (2004) *Billy Dee Williams played Harvey Dent in Batman (1989) *Paul Williams played the Penguin in Batman: The Animated Series (1992-2000) *The Knebworth House was used for location shooting for Batman (1989) Sources See also *Superheroes Category:Celebrities Category:Animated Characters Category:Cartoon References Category:Superheroes Category:Sesame Street Guest Stars